Vehicle brake systems for motor vehicles include a master cylinder which is attached to a brake booster. The brake booster is actuated by a brake pedal and has a plunger which extends into the master cylinder to actuate the master cylinder.
The master cylinder conventionally has a cast housing with a flanged end having holes for receiving studs which project from the front surface of the brake booster shell. Thus, in order to attach a master cylinder to a brake booster, the holes of the master cylinder casting must be of the same number, spacing and diameter as the studs projecting from the brake booster shell.
It would be desirable to be able to attach a master cylinder to a brake booster regardless of the number, spacing and diameter of the studs projecting from the brake booster so that vehicle manufactures and service garages would not have to inventory a large number of different master cylinders having different hole numbers, spacings and sizes.